


Stingue love weekend

by Moonlight_darkness_love



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Stingue Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_darkness_love/pseuds/Moonlight_darkness_love
Summary: Ah!..its the best time of the month were sting and rogue takes a break from everything and i mean everything!!!! The gulid. The pets. The missions. Etc.......and go on vaction in the beautiful mountains its not hot nor cold its between the middle just nice for them and surprises are made in there little weekend that they could not understand for once this weekend is different then there last years weekend but it gets better at the end...........(trust me)..................





	Stingue love weekend

\--------thirdsP.O.V----------  
'Ah i can't wait untill friday i get to have a break from this dammn office...even though i love being master its alot of work and i mean alot! Even though i got my handsome boyfriend with me to help *sighs* its just to much so thats why i can't wait for friday to come and right now its thursday!!!!'

Rogue: sting!?..... 'whould it hurt him not to stare in space and think even though he looks so handsome!!....oh my god no!...i need to focus and so does he is he wants to get out of here!!

Sting: w-whats u-up rogue? 'oh man how long have i been loat in thought a min? A hour? Maybe a year!? Wait a sec where did year come from haha man im bored wait what did rogue want?'

Rogue: god sting!? What are you even thinking about that makes you lose what like 5 minutes if work?

Sting: WHAT!!! I been thinking that long.....wow! Anyways i will get back to work so dont worry! *kisses rogues cheek*

Rogue: *blushes* d-damm it sting! Stop doing that just g-get back to work so we can go home bastard! 'Every time that hot bastard does that....is just trying to distract i k-know it even though i love him i still had to make sure he get everything done!'

Sting: fine.....your no fun! ' whatever wait untill this weekend rogue hehe' *growls*

Rogue: *blushes* 'w-wait did h-he just growl!? F-F-fuck im screwd im goona sneak into the bathroom and hide cause i know what he wants at least i do' *sneaks into the bathroom without sting noticeing*

Sting: *works on the papers* aaaaaaaa!!!! done with my pile at finally........what about you rogue!? *looks over to rogues desk but hes not there* oh well looks like we are done today i should probabaly look for him!!  
______________________________________________________with rogue.....

Rogue: okay whew! 'Thats was close i didnt know wgat he ment by that growl but i know it was about whatever he was thinking!! I think it was something prbabaly perverted or something thats why i had to leave!'

(Outside the bathrooms walls)

Sting: Rogue were are you!? 'Man hes good i even tried his best hiding spot but didnt find him' I know your some where!

Rogue: 'shit!!! Hes looking for me' *he then covers his mouth*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- DUN DUN dun dun........CLIFFHANGER hahaha dont you just hate those......i guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to come up...i hoped you like it *cough* a-anywas have a wonderful summer guys!!....untill next time my little moons!


End file.
